


October 29th: Injured

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [29]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Incubus!Joker, Phantom Thief!Reader, Safe Room Shenanigans, Sex In A Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: You respect and love your leader in equal amounts.However…This is one of his more outlandish ideas.





	October 29th: Injured

“Isn’t this sudden?”

Your question goes unanswered.

Sex immediately after a battle isn’t what you had in mind.

Sex with an _injured _partner isn’t what you had in mind, either.

Crimson eyes meet yours as a searing kiss is taken.


End file.
